1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the direct conversion of radiant energy into electricity, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for producing electricity by causing a magnetic field to alternatingly decay and regenerate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, electricity has been produced by using a generator device to move an electrical coil and a magnetic field relative to one another. Such methods require mechanical moving parts which can wear out or break down and create an interruption in providing electrical power to components.
Various methods have been proposed to directly convert an energy source directly into electricity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,829 issued to Gurusprasad, for example, discloses a magnetic mechanical heat engine for converting heat into electricity using electromotive force induced by demagnetization. The heat engine utilizes a magnetic medium which is magnetized by means of a magnetic field produced by an external electrical coil. However, operation of the apparatus disclosed in Gurusprasad '829 requires that the magnetic medium be brought into and out of thermal contact with a heat source, which thus necessitates moving parts and reduces the efficiency of the apparatus.
What is needed is an apparatus for efficiently converting energy directly into electricity.